Automotive vehicles typically include decorative trim panel pieces secured to inner panels in a variety of ways. Such trim panels must meet installation and removal standards for service, while also meeting standards pertaining to retention in the event of an impact. Often, screws or other mechanical fasteners are employed to secure the trim panel to the inner panel, however, visible screws or fasteners are not desirable from an aesthetics standpoint. Other trim panels are secured to the inner panel by hidden fasteners, however, these do not ensure retention forces sufficient to completely retain the trim panel in the event of an impact.
Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.